A New School Year: Problems on the rise
by Tk Macintosh
Summary: Tyson & the gang have just started high school & with new things like more Homework, girls, & friends, what does a kid have to do? If given a good review & read then I will try to add you in.


A Tragic Story!  
  
TK: Well I decided to rewrite this story cause some people said it was too short so I did what some people like.  
  
Tyson: Well which season are you going to be using now?  
  
Tk: well the series is called G Revolution & if you don't know what I'm talking about email me & I'll give you a link to this site which I found it & see what I'm talking about. Since no one could help me get what Mariah looks like in G Revolution, I just use the first series Mariah.  
  
Tyson: Well lets get this story started Tk Macintosh does not own Beyblade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter one ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the sun started to rise we see a sleepy little town a few miles from Tokyo, This town's name is unknown at the time, but we'll get it later (if anybody knows could you please tell me in the review?). As we start going done the street, we pass different stores, buildings, houses & 2 different schools, but as we continue we come to an old style Japanese house.   
  
As we start to come closer we hear yelling & an alarm clock going off. As we head inside we go up the stairs & to the left into a room where everything is thrown & round. As we turn to the left we see clothes flying out of a closet.  
  
"Where is my hat?" asks a person from inside the closet, so he then turns around & sees it on his dresser with a mirror. As he walks toward his mirror we see that the person is none other then our blue hair teen, Tyson. He smiles as he puts on his signature red & blue baseball cap and turns it backwards. He smiles as he grabs his skateboard & heads down to the kitchen.  
  
As he entered the kitchen, he saw his grandpa at the stove cooking breakfast. "Hi Grandpa, what's for breakfast? Pancakes & sausages again?" asked Tyson, "Nope, you got to cook your own breakfast this morning, little man seeing as how it is your first day of high school." Grandpa told his young grandson, "All right Grandpa" said the young High school student said.  
  
After eating his breakfast (which was cold milk & cereal), he went back up stairs & got his back pack with his new & improved beyblade, Dragoon G. As he headed down the street, he saw a moving truck going down the street & stops a few houses down from his own. "Mmmh, wonder who's moving in?" Tyson questioned, "I don't know, but if you don't hurry Tyson, your going to be late." some said, "All right, All right Kenny don't get your knickers in a twist. " The Blue haired teen said. "So Chief did you catch the monster flick last night?" "No I didn't Tyson, because I don't like monsters especially after that incident in that tunnel with the Dark Bladers." As they both chuckled as they remember that when they had a team.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At school ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As our Hero Tyson came closer to school, he saw his friend, Max just up a head & said "Hey Max, wait up for us!" "Huh? Tyson Hurry up & lets get to the office, you too Kenny" said our blond friend. As they all where coming up to the office door, Kenny then noticed that they where one friend short but where was he? "Max, Tyson's missing do you know where he went?" "Sorry Chief, but I was busy talking to you & I didn't notice." "That's all right, so lets just back track, & see if we can find him." said our missing eyed friend.  
  
As the duo went back the way they came, they saw Tyson just starring there with a light blush on his face. "Yo' Tyson you there or not? Tyson? TYSON!" Max said as he snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face. "Huh? Max what happened?" "Well, for one you where spaced out there like a astronaut, & you where blushing like a sick kid there. So tell us what happened Tyson." "Yeah come on Tyson, tell us." Max & Kenny asked.  
  
"Well, it went like this......," Tyson started  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few minutes ago ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I was walking down the hall with you guys just listening to you go on how Max's new blade was one of the best defensive types in the world when I saw her.' Tyson started to explain. 'The girl of all girls, the best of the best, Her hair shone like the color of pink roses, her grace just beat everything, but she had trouble looking for something so I decided to help & all she asked was "Where's the office I just moved here, so I'm kind of lost here?" and all I said was "Down the hall to the left, and first door on your right." "Thanks" "No problem". 'So she just walked down & out, and I never even got her name, & she didn't get mine'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To the present ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well I think for once Tyson may have gotten a crush, but that's just my opinion, what's yours Max?" Kenny asked. "Well I think your right Chief, but I got to see this girl Tyson likes because Tyson doesn't like much girls & some of the guys started to think he was gay, but he's just picky, so what ever girl Tyson likes has got to be one heck of a looker." Said Max. "Well I just think I do have a crush, but it was just probably her looks that got me, so it will probably pass, but lets go get our stuff before where late." Tyson said "Right." agreed Max & Kenny.  
  
So with that said they traveled down to the office to get there classes locker combos & there lunches ID accounts (at my school we do have lunch accounts with lunch ID numbers).  
  
As they started to head toward there classes they stopped by there lockers to drop something's off like their backpacks, extra pencils, & that sort of thing, but as soon as they were finished they meet at the office to compare schedules.  
  
"Well, I got English first period, what about you guys?" wondered the blue haired teen. "Well I got Chemistry first, what about you Kenny?" "I got Science first, my favorite subject." said the Chief. "Well see you in class Tyson." said person, as they all turned around they saw their friend, Ray, who still had his hair the way it usually is, but longer, still wearing his trademark black pants, & his white barely sleeved Chinese shirt (want to know what he looks like email me & I'll give you the link to the site.).  
  
"All right dude, one question Ray have you seen Kai?" "Yeah he was either heading to Chemistry or Science." "Thanks dude." "No Problem, hey did you see my cousin yet?" asked our Chinese blader asked. "Nope sorry, Ray." our always-cheerful blond said. "Her name is Mariah if you see her please make her feel welcome, because she just moved here." "Got ya' Ray."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ English class ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Ray how is Driger V2 working out?" Tyson asked, "Well I still got to get used to it seeing as how Kenny just upgraded it last week, but it works fine non-the less." Ray answered just as the bell rang signaling class to start.  
  
A few seconds after the bell rang, Mrs. Sullivan walked in, and said "All right class calm down. Seeing as some of you are new here, I'm going to give each of you a sheet of paper & I want you to write your name down in the upper right hand corner, & then put your age & birthday down, then finally put 4 things you want to let people know about you, & I want you to fold it in half & put it in this bucket & one at a time you'll come up & draw a sheet out & go sit at your desk's and read to yourselves."  
  
As soon as they were down they did what they were told to do & waited until the teacher said they could go and get one. "All right class when you get your sheet & I'll tell you when to read it, & when the person says your name you have to stand up so everybody can know who you are." Mrs. Sullivan told her class.  
  
As she started up the row she tapped each desk, & went up & got a sheet and sat down waiting for everybody to get one. As soon as she was done, she asked, "Has everybody got one?" "Yes teacher." "Good now lets start with you." She tapped the desk nearest to her, which happened to be Tyson. "Mariah Hariyama, age: 14, birthday: March 27, 1988. She describes her self as: Cheerful, friendly, nice, & well mannered." As he said this on the other side of the room, the girl he meet earlier stood up, & smiled at the class. "Well it's nice to meet you Mariah, please sit down, thank you." "No problem Mrs. Sullivan."   
  
As the class went on they each said the person's name and the other stuff about them. Then the Teacher finally got Mariah's desk, she stood up & read the final sheet, "Tyson Granger, Age 14, birthday: December 22, 1988. He describes himself as: Friendly, always hungry, nice, & a bit lazy sometimes." As she finished the class started to snicker & chuckle.  
  
"Well class it seems that you each have your own personality and traits which I'm glad to see in each of my new students & in honor of the first week of class no homework for the rest of the week." the teacher said and as she finished the class erupted into cheers, but the bell rang signaling the end of class.  
  
As Tyson & Ray walked down the hall, Tyson decided to tell Ray of Mariah, "Ray you know that girl Mariah Hariyama, Max & Kenny said I might have a crush on her, what do you think?". Ray just stayed quiet until he reached the hall where he had his next class. "Tyson, meet me tomorrow after school at the park we need to talk." "All right Ray got cha'. I got to Math, ugh, right now see ya in the next class." Tyson said to his friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Math Class ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Tyson entered his Algebra class he saw his teammate, Kai seating in the back of the class, so Tyson decided to stay out of his way for the seeing as how he looked he was in a even badder mood then usual, which can seem kind of scary at that point. What surprised Tyson the most was Mariah had just walked talking to her new friends, who were either laughing, chuckling, or just smiling, but one of the girls just remained quiet, but did talk, & her name was Emily Adams, the red headed, glasses wearing teen of the All Starz.  
  
As she entered her friends spilt up & sat at different seats o the room, but as fate would have it Mariah sat next to Tyson who turned & just smiled at him. "Hi, I just wanted to thank you for helping me get to the office earlier this morning." "No problem Mariah, any guy would love to help you." Tyson said to Mariah.  
  
Suddenly the teacher, Mr. Jones entered & half the class gasped, because they knew that Mr. Jones was the toughest teacher hear & gave out the most homework, but something seemed different about him, but they couldn't quite put there finger on it.  
  
"All right class lets just get right down to it, & get to work on Algebra." Mr. Jones said & turned around & started to algebraic equations on the board. "See this class by the end of the year, you had better remembered how to do this or you'll have to take this class again in summer school. I always give homework everyday except Friday because you had enough homework for the week." Mr. Jones went on, but Tyson suddenly had a paper thrown in his face & picked it up & read it.  
  
On the note it said 'Hey cutey, how about you & me meet sometime on Friday at the park, & get to know each other a bit more, what do you say? If yes write on this paper & drop it in locker 720 after this class. Signed your secret admirer.'. Tyson could hardly contain himself & wrote yes on the paper & stuffed it in his pocket waiting for class to finish, just long enough to hear the teacher say "As a school policy I can't give you homework on the first day, but tomorrow be prepared.". Then the bell rang signaling once again the end of class; so with that said Tyson rushed to locker 720 & slid the note in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After school finished ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As we walk the school's empty hall, we come to a stop at locker 720 & see someone putting in the combo, & opening the locker. "Now what did he say to my note? He said yes, YAY!" said the mystery person who was now jumping up & down in the hall acting all excited, & ran out of the school, going home to write her next note for her love of her life, Tyson Granger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End chapter one ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tk: Well I for think that this is a good chapter, what do you think Tyson?  
  
Tyson: I think so too, but can I do the preview for the next chapter?  
  
Tk: sure why not go right ahead.  
  
Preview of the next chapter: Tyson: Tomorrow, we meet more of the cast joining in, & what's this a note for me, what does it say and what does Ray have to say to me? Well to find out read & review so Tk can put more chapters up. Please review this story, he really likes reviews to build his confidence.  
  
Tyson: Next chapter: Notes & anger. 


End file.
